


The Moon and Stars of My Heart

by frootjuiceg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Bit Of Jealousy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Poems, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Spoilers, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, because theyre so oblivious about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootjuiceg/pseuds/frootjuiceg
Summary: It’s Valentine’s day and Yamaguchi has finally decided to leave a confession letter to Tsukishima’s locker. The problem is that the locker has every year been filled with them.Tsukishima doesn’t really care about Valentine’s day but wants to support his best friend who rarely got letters.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	The Moon and Stars of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A super quick Valentine's day one-shot just 'cause I can! I mean.. are there ever too many 'moon' and 'stars' references about these boys????
> 
> I don't own the poems, the first is by Alexandra Vasiliu and the second by Rupi Kaur  
> 'I want to be your moon' https://www.alexandravasiliu.net/i-want-to-be-your-moon/  
> Rupi Kaur, 'Milk and Honey' https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/8201565-i-know-i-should-crumble-for-better-reasons-but-have

_My darling_

_All I want_

_Is to be your moon_

_And show you_

_All the stars of my heart_

Yamaguchi sat on his desk earlier than usually in the mornings. His best friend in the same class had many times watched the green-haired boy run late to class. But today was Valentine’s day, so he had woken up early, if he had even slept at all.

The reason he needed to be early was to sneak his letter into his blond friend’s shoe locker without him seeing. It was a simple poem, some sweet words and a short confession of how he liked the tall boy. Of course, he had not signed the letter, but just asked for them to meet after school, where Yamaguchi could reveal his identity.

He was already nervous as it is but seeing Tsukishima’s already letter-filled locker and his own very empty one, did not make him feel any better. Some people already left the letters to their crush’s locker the night before and still Yamaguchi didn’t find any written for him. He wasn’t surprised since he rarely got love confessions anyway and ‘cause he had a massive crush on his best friend, but it would have been nice to feel appreciated.

Tsukishima had always been pretty popular with guys and girls, totally opposite to Yamaguchi, who felt he wasn’t worthy of Tsukishima’s love. Yamaguchi did have a lot of friends or acquaintances of both genders, maybe even more than Tsukishima, but none of them must have found Yamaguchi attractive or cute or interesting enough for them to catch feelings for the shy boy, _right?_

He stopped pitying himself for the moment and reached for his schoolbooks under his desk.

He suddenly saw two envelopes in the middle of his stuff, that weren’t there the day before. He took them in his hands and saw that they were indeed Valentine’s day letters _for him!_

He was over the moon with happiness. The letters must have been left under his desk already the day before. He carefully opened and read both of them, blushing at the nice words about him.

The first one was a very cute, shy confession talking about how Yamaguchi was very caring, friendly and smart. The writer of the letter had even asked Yamaguchi to meet them later during the school day. Yamaguchi grinned from ear to ear to hear that someone cared for him, and he knew he had to go and tell this person that. He felt sad that he would have to reject them in the end, since his heart already belonged to one (1) stingy boy.

The other letter was very serious and not decorated in any way. It had a poem that Yamaguchi really liked, since it was short but powerful.

It didn’t necessarily have a confession, but a short text about Yamaguchi’s best qualities and how much this person admired and looked up to him. Since it was given to him on Valentine’s day nonetheless, the feelings this person had must have been more than just friendly. Sadly, it didn’t have a name nor an invitation to meet the writer.

Yamaguchi was still scanning his letters to get clues from his secret admirers when Tsukishima sat on his own desk in front of Yamaguchi’s.

“Oh.. good morning, Tsukki!” he blushed a bit at being caught inspecting his very own letters, but smiled at his best friend like any other day.

“Morning… oh, did you get Valentine's day letters?” Tsukishima glanced at the papers on Yamaguchi’s desk but soon turned to his own backpack to get his books out.

“Oh yeah, I actually found these two letters under my desk this year..” he felt embarrassed, not wanting to seem too self-centered. ”B-But you must have received a ton of letters again, like always, right Tsukki?” he asked shyly. Yamaguchi felt nervous of the fact that Tsukishima must have at least seen his letter.

“Well, some.. two girls already confessed to me on my way to school too..” Tsukishima frowned slightly, “Valentine’s day is usually just kinda annoying to me..”

“Wow, but that’s nice! What did you answer them?” Yamaguchi wanted to ask, but was scared to hear the answer.

“I’m not really interested in dating.. I wouldn’t even have time for something like that..” Tsukishima admitted dryly.

“Aw, well I understand that. We have some many games and practice almost everyday.. Were there many confessions in your letters then?” Yamaguchi asked nervously.

“Yeah, almost in every one.. A couple even requested to see me today, I think like four of them..”

One of them must have been Yamaguchi’s and the boy blushed a little at the thought. Tsukishima was finally aware of his feelings, even though he didn’t know who had written them.

“Are you going to meet these people?” he asked silently.

“I don’t really know, it’s honestly such a bother…” Tsukishima was looking at his books, uninterested.

“Oh.. well, I got an invitation and I’m definitely going..” Yamaguchi fiddled with his fingers, trying to encourage Tsukishima to go.

“Oh.. someone asked to meet you?” Tsukishima asked, sounding somewhat confused.

“Yeah.. one of the two did! I really just want to meet them and thank for the letter. I’m very touched that someone would write such nice words.” Yamaguchi smiled at the letters in front of him.

“It’s too bad I won’t know who sent this other letter, I really liked what they wrote too..” Yamaguchi browsed the letters, taking them both in his hands.

“Oh, well.. whatever..” Tsukishima turned to face the blackboard. “Don’t be so surprised that you got letters though. You are one of the nicest people I know.” Tsukishima stated quietly as the teacher walked into the classroom.

Yamaguchi was left stunned at Tsukishima’s words and smiled to himself, even though he already had been very satisfied with even the few letters he had gotten.

\------------------

“Tsukki, you wanna eat lunch with me?” Yamaguchi asked as the period ended.

“Actually, I have two confessions appointed during lunch..” Tsukishima sighed. Yamaguchi must have looked confused since Tsukishima continued.

“I thought about what you said and you’re right.. that I should at least give them a chance to tell me themselves. It would be nice to thank them for their letters too, since it does take a lot of courage to do that.. I-I assume” Tsukishima stuttered.

Yamaguchi smiled widely. He was happy that his friend had been affected by his words. Now he himself also had a chance to confess his feelings, even if it made him absolutely terrified.

“That’s great, Tsukki! You’re so nice. Good luck!” Yamaguchi waved and went to sit with other boys from their class. He felt jealous of others confessing to Tsukishima and also nervous, but he dismissed his jealous thoughts. _He wasn’t Tsukishima’s boyfriend or anything, so what did his feelings matter?_

Tsukishima returned after the lunch was almost over and Yamaguchi was already sitting on his own seat and going through the book for the next class.

“Oh, Tsukki! How did it go?”

Tsukishima slumped into his chair looking exhausted.

“It was exhausting, since I didn’t really know the two girls that confessed to me. They invited me to eat lunch with them and I had to socialize with new people..” Tsukishima stated with a straight face.

“Aww, but I think the girls really appreciated it! They must find you so cool!”

“Yeah, they were nice.. so it wasn’t that bad..” the corner of Tsukishima’s lips turned just slightly upward.

“So.. what did you answer them?” Yamaguchi inquired shyly.

“Like I told you, I’m not looking for a relationship and I told the same to them… They understood and took it really well, so.. I’m glad.” Tsukishima sighed, but continued.

“So what are you gonna do?” Tsukishima suddenly glanced into Yamaguchi’s direction and furtively turned to face Yamaguchi’s desk.

“Me?? Well.. I’m not sure if this person who wrote me really likes me, or if it will be just a friendly confession, haha..”

“And if they do?” Tsukishima had leaned on his hand on Yamaguchi’s table and looked at Yamaguchi over his glasses.

“I don’t really know who it is, so I don’t know yet.. but I don’t think I could be a good boyfriend to them..” Yamaguchi blushed and rubbed his neck. He definitely knew he wouldn’t become this person’s partner, assuming that the sender was a girl. He was simply very gay and very in love with his cute blond-haired best friend.

“I think you would have a lot of good qualities to be someone’s boyfriend.” Tsukishima stated dryly, like it was obvious.

“What?? I barely can take care of myself, and with the volleyball and my friends.. I rather spend my time hanging out with you, Tsukki.” He smiled, but immediately blushed at how his statement could be interpreted wrong. Tsukishima had been way too nice today, making Yamaguchi blurt out things that were just too honest.

“I-I mean..” he stuttered.

“It's called being loyal and responsible, Yamaguchi“, Tsukishima teased but Yamaguchi saw that his friend was actually smiling as he turned to face the front of the class room.

\------------------

The school ended and the time for Yamaguchi’s confession came closer. Yamaguchi had promised to first meet the writer of the Valentine’s day letter he had received. After that he would meet Tsukishima at the gym, where he had invited the other boy, hoping that Tsukishima would come.

“We have 45 minutes till the club starts, what do you wanna do?” Tsukishima asked suddenly. Yamaguchi panicked that Tsukishima had forgotten that _they_ were supposed to meet in 30 minutes. 

“Actually I’m meeting with the person who wrote me the letter now.” He smiled at Tsukishima.

“Oh.. okay.. I’ll see you at the practice then..” Tsukishima sounded disappointed, more than usual, but it was understandable since they almost always spend their free period together.

Yamaguchi left to meet the mysterious person at the back of the school, nearing the trees that stood there.

He already saw that a girl with short brown hair was waiting for him under the tree. He recognized it to be a girl from Hinata’s and Kageyama’s class that he had spoken to a few times during art class and had seen at some of their games in a bigger group of girls. He smiled, feeling very happy to properly meet the girl.

\------------------

_I know I_

_should crumble_

_for better reasons_

_But have you seen_

_that boy he brings_

_the sun to its_

_knees every_

_night_

Tsukishima had decided to get some juice from the vending machine while he was waiting to go to the meeting place. He was walking through the empty halls, as everyone else had already went home or were in class.

He suddenly glanced outside and saw two people talking near the trees. His eyes widened as he recognized it to be Yamaguchi and some girl that Tsukishima might have seen in school. He couldn’t turn his head but kept staring at the two talking to each other. Yamaguchi was just smiling whereas the girl seemed really shy.

Soon after that his heart skipped a beat as Yamaguchi had grabbed the girls’ hands into his own and held them up to his chest. Yamaguchi talked with a wide smile and the girl’s blush grew deeper.

He saw Yamaguchi nod in answer to something and suddenly needed to leave as fast as he could and forget the sight.

\------------------

“So I’m really, really happy that you wrote me that letter!” Yamaguchi exclaimed and held the girls hands. “You have no idea how much it means to me, that someone as amazing as you has been thinking of me..” he blushed a bit.

“B-But we can still remain friends?” the girl looked at her hands that were held by the boy.

Yamaguchi just nodded. “Of course! I would love to get to know you better! But as I said, I am really not the right person for you.. I couldn’t lie to you like that and I would never want to hurt you.. so I’m really sorry, too..” Yamaguchi let go of the girl’s hands.

“It’s more important to me that you’re honest with me, Yamaguchi-kun.” The girl smiled sadly.

“Thanks for understanding.. I gotta get going now so I’ll see you in school” Yamaguchi waved at the girl and the girl waved back as he started to walk towards the gym.

He understood now why Tsukishima didn’t like being confessed to: it really made him feel bad about himself, even if everything he said was the truth. He suddenly started to doubt if Tsukishima would feel just as bad when he confessed to the tall boy. Would it be unfair of him to force Tsukishima in that sort of situation? Yamaguchi knew that his best friend wouldn’t abandon their friendship because of this, but it could change everything.

He couldn’t really see if Tsukishima had arrived around the corner of the gym. He had so many thoughts still swirling around his head as he finally reached the corner and saw Tsukishima there leaning against the building playing with his phone. Tsukishima soon glanced at the other boy but didn’t really seem to think too much about it.

“Oh, it’s you..” he started and Yamaguchi’s heart was beating fast cause he wasn’t sure what Tsukishima meant. Didn’t Tsukishima react at all?

“I’m actually supposed to meet one of the girls here, but I guess you’re already going to the locker rooms.” Tsukishima continued. “How was your confession?”

Yamaguchi started to sweat like crazy. Tsukishima must have misunderstood that Yamaguchi was jsut passing by. It would be so easy for Yamaguchi to go along with it and not confess. Couldn’t Tsukishima consider him as the sender of the letter? That thought really hurt.

“Or I guess I should be saying congrats.. or whatever..” Tsukishima kicked the ground with his foot.

“Err.. what?”

“Well.. I guess you must have started dating the girl you just met.. I don’t really even know why you wouldn’t..”

“Ohh… Noo.. we didn’t start dating.. I actually turned her down..” Yamaguchi said embarrassed. Where could Tsukki have gotten that idea?

“Huh? I just saw you hold hands with her near the trees” Tsukishima turned his head towards Yamaguchi and looked a bit irritated.

“Ohhhh.. you saw? I was just thanking her for the letter.. it was really sweet of her in the end.” Yamaguchi blushed.

Tsukishima pouted at that and wanted to change the subject. “Well, as I said I’m already waiting for someone..” Tsukishima looked at his phone. “But it seems they are late.. nice..” Tsukishima growled.

“Uhm.. actually..” Yamaguchi tried to start, but too quietly.

“I thought that this letter was actually really sweet too..” Tsukishima suddenly had the letter in his hands. He must have had it in his pocket. _HIS_ letter. Yamaguchi turned completely silent since he wasn’t sure what Tsukishima tried to say.

“W-What do you mean?” he tried.

“It seemed different than the others, it was somehow so familiar, like someone I might know. And it actually made me feel relieved, even though I basically don’t like Valentine’s days anymore. So I actually looking forward to meeting this person and to thank them.. just like you advised me to..”

Yamaguchi was still silently listening to Tsukishima’s words.

“Sorry..” Tsukishima interpreted the silence as annoyance. “I guess I just felt a bit left out since you were so nice to the girl who wrote you and I am just not good with all that.. but I tried to make it right today..” Tsukishima sighed, but soon started to smile too.

“Actually there was a poem and something about the moon, which is sooo unoriginal and cheesy it made me think of you” Tsukishima smiled and laughed quietly.

Yamaguchi felt butterflies in his chest. Tsukishima didn’t even know he had actually written that stupid poem, but still it had made the taller boy happy. Tsukishima even considered the letter special to him in some way. The only thing he could think of was how Tsukishima had become happy thinking that Yamaguchi would write him a cheesy poem like that.

“You mean the part about ‘wanting to show all the stars of my heart’” Yamaguchi suddenly felt a burst of courage in him.

“What?” Tsukishima turned to look at Yamaguchi shocked until he took a glance at the letter in his hands again, “How did you know? Do you know who wrote it?” Tsukishima seemed to not get it.

“Yes.. because I wrote it.. like the rest of that letter…” he didn’t want to see the look on Tsukishima’s face, staring at his own fingers instead.

“Wh- But this is a love let-“ Tsukishima couldn’t finish the sentence as his face flamed up red from blushing.

Yamaguchi nodded awkwardly and tried to look at Tsukishima.

“So.. you invited me here?” Tsukishima was standing a few meters away from Yamaguchi but facing him, still holding the letter even more tightly in his hands.

“Yeah… ” he rubbed the back of his head with a pink blush covering almost his whole face.

“You know Yamaguchi...” Tsukishima looked quite serious, which immediately made Yamaguchi stare at the boy. “I also had something I wanted to tell you”

“I have always thought admired you and thought that you really _do_ bring the sun to its knees every night” Tsukishima finished, a knowing, sly grin covering his face.

“Wait—what??” Yamaguchi very quickly picked up the other love letter he had found under his desk the morning and stared intently at the exact words that stood there.

“I seem to have forgotten to ask this person to meet me” Tsukishima was hovering over Yamaguchi and smiling at the simple letter in Yamaguchi’s hands. He had stepped a lot closer and Yamaguchi had to look up to meet Tsukishima’s eyes.

“I also forgot to write something else too..” Tsukishima met Yamaguchi’s eyes. “..that I really like the green-haired, freckled boy who always sits behind me in class and that I’ve been his secretly admiring for a while.. and that I’d be honored if he was my Valentine” Tsukishima blushed but smiled shyly to his shorter best friend.

“Tsukki..” Yamaguchi sighed amazed and unbelieving of what he had heard. He took a last glance at the letter- _Tsukishima_ ’s letter- in his hands until he plunged himself to Tsukishima’s neck to hug him tightly. Tsukishima answered to his hug immediately wrapping his hands around the boy’s waist.

“I-I like you a lot, Tsukki..” Yamaguchi almost whispered and small tears accumulated in his eyes. He still thought about the letter briefly. Tsukishima was not a romantic and still he had done something so courageous and endearing for Yamaguchi. He had written a poem for him, for God’s sake! He knew he had to preserve the letter safely, heck, he would probably frame it in his room!

“T-That’s what I wanted to say with my letter too.. that you’re more important to me than anyone and that I seriously always get blinded by how amazing you are..” Yamaguchi still hugged Tsukishima.

“But.. isn’t that the sun and not the moon?” Tsukishima teased and looked at Yamaguchi.

“Whatever!” Yamaguchi blushed and Tsukishima laughed at the blushing, freckled boy in his arms.

\------------------

They agreed to spend the rest of the day together and decided to go get their favorite drinks from the coffee shop on their way home after practice. They were standing outside the caffee shop, an iced coffee in Tsukishima’s hand and a blueberry Frappuccino in Yamaguchi’s.

“Hey, Yama..” he suddenly intertwined their fingers, while Yamaguchi turned to look at him still sipping on his drink.

“Would you actually want to be my Valentine’s date, like, everyday..?” Tsukishima blushed a bit.

“Y-you mean..” Yamaguchi stuttered.

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but feel overwhelmingly happy at the silent agreement. Instead of finishing the sentence, he pulled on Tsukishima’s hand to get him closer and placed a small peck on the other’s lips. Tsukishima was surprised but smiled fondly.

“Your lips are so cold from the drink, Tsukki” Yamaguchi grinned widely squeezing the other's hand.

“So, it’s a ‘Yes’?” Tsukishima asked, smiling to himself.

Yamaguchi felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Yeah..”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the plot a few weeks ago and had to write this short fic, since the idea was so cute and fluffy to me! Hope you thought so too ^o^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and leave kudos and comments if you feel like it! <3


End file.
